muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Spark Plugs Hey, Scott. It seems awkward to me to have Sparky (Sesame Street) for a character from Elmopalooza!. Unless he was actually on the show at some point? I'm thinking of moving them to Sparky the Stuntman and Sparky the Caveperson. Andrew Leal (talk) 21:19, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. He's a Sesame Street character whose name is Sparky. Can you elaborate? -- Scott (talk) 21:28, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::But the page says that he only appeared on Elmopalooza, not Sesame Street. Yeah, it's the Sesame Street universe, but it implies that the character was on the show itself, not a spinoff. If there were two Miss Finch's, would you label one "Miss Finch (Sesame Street)"? In this case, there seems to be an easy way to avoid show labeling anyway. One's a stuntman, one's a caveperson. Andrew Leal (talk) 21:35, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::I guess so. I wouldn't oppose it. I thought that's how we were seperating characters. Sesame Street defines the universe the character came from. He's a Sesame Street character. I might suggest it's a bit misleading to call him Sparky the Stuntman as he's never called that. Not in the way characters have been defined on screen in such a way as Bruno the Trash Collector or Kermit the Frog. -- Scott (talk) 21:45, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey, why are you taking my disambig pictures out? I don't think it's misleading to have a picture of one of the options on the page. It brightens up the disambig pages. -- Danny (talk) 21:49, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::::I thought we were seperating them by productions, not some concept of "universe." But he is a stuntman, isn't he? We have other pages where we've added the occupation or label. Was Gladys the Cafeteria Lady ever referred to as such on screen? Most of the grouch pages take on "the Grouch" whether or not that was actually mentioned. Anyway, it seems far more misleading to suggest he was on Sesame Street. But if you oppose that, then I'd suggest moving hin to Sparky (Elmopalooza). Which is harder to type but. Andrew Leal (talk) 21:51, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Two Things One, since I noticed you already moved it once, take a look at Talk:Camp Wannagohoma. There's a mess of double redirecting as a result, but I don't want to undo them until there's a source other than Dean and a Muppet Central thread for that spelling. Secondly, don't forget the Anything Muppet guides, dash you! And whoever the heck Poco Loco is. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:12, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Oh, you know what? I think I moved that because I thought it was a misspelling. "Wanna" is usually 2 Ns. I really have no idea at all. I looked at the "What links here" and it seems that the episode in which it was featured was included in Noggin's package. So, whoever has a collection of those, I'm sure they could look at it. :As for the AMs -- I know, ah! I keep forgetting, sorry. I have one handy, but the other must be hidden under a pie of crap. I'm-a gonna go try and find it. -- Scott (talk) 03:22, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::Hope you find them. In the mean time, eyelids galore! I can't quite decide if Muppets Who Grow Eyelids is now the cutest page on the Wiki, or the most disturbing. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:08, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::I'll find it. I've just got to do some digging. But yeah, the Kermit eyelids amazed me when I came across it. -- Scott (talk) 16:13, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::::That's awesome, I just made that the Today on MW. Lovely! -- Danny (talk) 16:39, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Delete template Ralph created that today, and my thought was, we don't need that, it's a Wikipedia thing. But now that you've created it as a category and explained it on C-events, it makes more sense. It's a good idea! -- Danny (talk) 21:00, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :It's almost creepy that he worked on that today. I had come up with the idea last night as a way to keep on top of Unused Images and meant to do it today anyway. -- Scott (talk) 21:11, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Category:Themes So, you never got back to us on Category talk:Themes. I'm sort of wanting to create a new theme for cooking, and discuss one for scifi-space (whether there should be one category or, if possible, a seperation between all the Star Wars and Flash Gordon stuff and things involving or parodying real space travel and astronouts, like Slimey to the Moon). But I want to make sure you don't wind up silently glowering at your monitor and say, "What, another one? Imbeciles should have created a list. I shall wreak revenge" or whatnot (yeah, I'm overtired, or overstimulated by Moo-Ing, or both). Andrew Leal (talk) 23:06, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :Actually, participating in that discussion, I convinced myself that themes probably work better for what Brad had been setting up. It's all about association, and that works best when a category structure has been set up. So, yeah I'm all for it. Sorry I didn't respond on that page. I must have forgotten to put it on my watchlist. -- Scott (talk) 23:33, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Spoofs/References Hey babe: I just left a talk page message at Category talk:Celebrity Spoofs. I think that category might be left over from before the switch to References/Muppet Mentions. Can you take a look? -- Danny (talk) 15:08, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Animal Show Hey, someone just registered as User:Stinky. Given the emphasis on The Animal Show and the username choice, I suspect it may be User:Amstrong under a different IP. Just something worth keeping an eye on, I guess. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:10, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I just blocked him. No patience for that kind of bullshit. -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Have A Question Hi there, I have a question. If you up load something (and don't use it) how long it take until a aminastor (sp) delets it? -- E man 21:54, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :If you're uploading an image, the assumption is that you intend to use it on a page. I recommend waiting until you're ready to add it to a page before uploading it. -- Scott (talk) 22:07, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives